The paddleboard and/or wakeboard and/or surfboard are used in surface water sports and allow a user to traverse the surface of a body of water. Paddleboards allow users to propel through the water via a paddle or oar or a user's hands. A user utilizes the paddleboard by standing, sitting, kneeling, or laying on the paddleboard. In contrast, a user utilizes the wakeboard by standing or kneeling on the wakeboard, and propelling themselves through the water by being towed behind a motorboat, or other means. And, a user utilizes the surfboard by standing on the surfboard and surfing or propelling through the waves. Furthermore, the paddleboard and the wakeboard and the surfboard have sufficient buoyancy for retaining the paddleboard and/or wakeboard and/or surfboard and the user at the surface of a body of water.
While traditional paddleboards and/or wakeboards and/or surfboards may keep an individual somewhat buoyant in the water, the paddleboards and/or wakeboards and/or surfboards may not provide an obvious indication of the users' locations in the event of an emergency or even just to alert a passing boater of the individual's presence under low-light conditions. This is of particular concern during situations when an individual becomes lost at night or in dark, choppy waters. The dark colors of conventional paddleboards and/or wakeboards and/or surfboards may prevent rescuers, or other companions from easily spotting individuals, further delaying the rescue or identification process.
Therefore, a paddleboard and/or wakeboard and/or surfboard that increases the visibility of a user would be advantageous. The proposed invention allows a rescuer, or other companion to more easily visualize an individual surfing, floating or paddling in water in the dark, or under any other low-light conditions. This increased visibility increases the likelihood of a successful retrieval, identification, and/or rescue of the user.